


Serendipity

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fanvids, Fate, Fluff, Inspired by Serendipity (Movie 2001), movie trailer, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: Movie trailer for a Janeway/Chakotay “Serendipity” movie :-)
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Trek Rom Com





	Serendipity

Serendipity (JC)  



End file.
